Go-On Wings' Ranger Key
The are what became of the Go-On Wings' powers after they along with the Go-Ongers and the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. * * Go-On Gold Ranger Key.jpg|Go-On Gold Key Go-On Silver Ranger Key.jpg|Go-On Silver Key These two keys, along with the other thirteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Go-On Wings keys into puppets to do his bidding. The copy Go-On Wings were two of the remaining ten sixth rangers after the Gokaigers defeated the first five, with Basco using these ten to ambush the Gokaigers and take all of them hostage bar Marvelous. When Marvelous rescued them, they defeated all 10 puppets and claimed the Ranger Keys. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Go-On Wings keys fought with the Go-Ongers, Gekirangers, Shinkengers, and Gorengers in a skirmish with the two teams at the start of the battle. These four Sentai reappeared at the end. The three recent Sentai, with the Gorengers standing behind them, fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Gai Ikari joined the Gokaigers as their sixth member, Gokai Silver, he was faced with a dillemma when the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers. He couldn't decide which key to use, he then used a newfound ability to merge Ranger Keys, merging the keys of Go-On Gold and Go-On Silver into one , allowing him to fight as a hybrid Go-On Wings, with two Wing Boosters and two Rocket Daggers at the same time. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers while fighting Action Commander Zaggai. *While fighting Basco's Ranger Key Clones of Wolzard Fire and Zubaan. *When the Gokaigers became the Go-Ongers in their fight with Pollution President Babatcheed. *To escape the destruction of Gigant Horse. On three occasions when not in a Go-Onger team change, Gai also became Go-On Gold on his own. *With Ahim (Go-On Silver) as they became the Go-On Wings while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Alongside Joe (DenziBlue), using their boxing powers against the Gormin in the Makuu Prison. *While fighting against alongside . Though Gai could also use the Go-On Silver key on its own to become a male version of Go-On Silver, he never did so. However, the Go-On Silver key was used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) on two occasions. *As part of an all-silver Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Osogain. *With Gai (Go-On Gold) as they became the Go-On Wings while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Miu was seen receiving her key and it is presumed Hiroto did as well. Gokaiger/Go-On Wings Gokai Change Go-On Wings /Go-On Silver)]] Go-On Wings is Gai's second unique form, combined from two of the Go-On Wing Ranger Keys. When the others performed a Gokai Change into the Go-Ongers, Gai was unsure which of the Go-On Wings he should transform into. As he wished there was a way for him to be both, the keys merged into one which enabled him to transform into a hybrid Go-On Wings. In this form, he utilizes both of the Go-On Wings' Rocket Daggers with a Wing trigger on both sides of his belt. Weapons *Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (x2) Appearances: Gokaiger Episodes 19, 31, 36, 51, Final Live Show Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Ranger Keys